From The Depth, It Devours
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Marik/Serenity. It was very easy to take what was left of her….


From The Depth, It Devours  
By SMYGO4EVA

She ran.

She kept running.

She didn't know how long…

She didn't know…

Nor could she remember…

When she started to run….

She didn't care…

She knew she had to get away…

Run away….

Run away….

Keep running….

Keep running…

That's right….

Until she knew for certain….

That she was free….

Until she knew that she was far away…

Far away…

Far away…

From him…

He who was a demon…..

A demon that was unholy….

Who wanted her for himself….

For Lord knows what….

Of any darkness that he conjured….

She had to keep running…

All around her….

Dark red…..

Dark blue….

All around…

Blood red darkness….

Icy blue….

Veins…

The scent…

The stench…

Metal….

Of iron….

Lifeblood…

Forming onto a dark surface….

Unforgiving….

Unreeling….

Unrelenting….

Unforgivable…

Merciless….

Ruthless….

Screaming…

There was screaming….

All around her….

She wanted to stop…

To stop running…

But she couldn't….

She knew she couldn't….

She just….

Her heart was going to burst….

Constricting in her chest….

Pounding…

Pounding…

But she couldn't stop running…

Her sides ached…

Almost as if ripped in half….

Everything inside her….

All over her….

Ached…

Almost bled…

Bound….

Tightly wound…

Almost to burst open…

But she knew….

She had to keep running….

"I have to…."

Something….

Someone…

Tugged her back…

Pulled her back…

Shaking her equilibrium….

Her running halted….

Brute force…

Her run….

Her train of thought….

Lost…

Shaken…

She felt an entity behind her….

_**Behind**_ her….

"_**There's no need to run…**_"

The demon…

It was him…

She turned….

She thrashed in his hold…

Tried to push him away…

But he held her….

In a vice…

She kept moving but it was no use….

His arms underneath her breasts.

His web binding her to him….

His hot breath traveling down the skin of her neck…

"_**What have I told you about running away**_?"

She shook her head.

He smiled, his face mere inches away from her hair.

"**If you ran….**"

No….

"_**You would be punished…**_"

"Wh-What do you want from me? What do you want from me, Marik?"

Her voice was high-pitched, almost shrill and cracking, crumbling…

His hands crept up to her breasts, the very action making her almost immobile….

"Sheer amusement, my dear Serenity. You could be a lot of fun as time passes in your needless existence."

His mouth rested in her hair, while she shook in vain to keep at bay, to have a little composure…

Her back was towards him.

Without one word or warning, he shoved her onto the floor, her body crumbling like a rag doll that was thrown aside like it was nothing.

The floor was cold to the touch, but it smelled of copper.

Blood…

He kneeled down and crept over her supine form, his hands pinning her own at the exact place they were in right now.

The blade he kept at his side was quick when the sharp tip ripped the back of her clothes apart, her body shaking at the sudden cold and the biting scar that marked her back then and there.

Only bare skin was what he saw.

She trembled violently.

His mouth watered, her movements when near him whetting his appetite.

He let his long tongue lick the bare skin of her back marred by crimson, the taste irrevocably delicious to him.

He couldn't get enough.

He held her backside near his loins, his quivering member aching foe release from his constricting trousers.

He released it from the front of his jeans.

Entered her.

A gasp emerged from her.

A smile twisted upon his features.

He kept moving.

She didn't want it.

The feeling kept building.

It became red.

Her vision….

The feeling came again.

He was against her.

Kept moving inside…

Inside her…

Rumbling..

Her gasps began to become louder…

His grunts were loud even then.

Cacophony….

Forte….

Forte….

The feeling…

The feeling…

Kept coming back…

Kept coming back…

And coming back…

And coming back…

And coming back…

And coming back.. 

And coming back…

It was unbearable…

Sweat….

Skin…

The feeling…

It was…

It was….

It was….

A choked gasp released.

A low purr was known…

The waves were simply intoxicating….

The high was unattainable to have forever…

Unattainable….

But still beautiful to have…

Break…

Broken…

Innocence….

Purity…

It was easy to take…

But…

It was very easy to break…

As from the depth, it devours….


End file.
